Pet: The Story of Jane and Alec
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: Aro, Marcus, and Caius find two piteful children and two unspeakable gifts. How Jane and Alec were first turned and brought to the Volturi. Inspiration from "Pet" by A Perfect Circle.


**A/N: Okay, so this has been in my head forever, as sort of a video. This is from one of my FAVORITE songs of all time, Pet by A Perfect Circle. Seriously, read this, go look the song up on YouTube, then come back and read/review this again. It'll make a lot more sense if you know the song. Pretty much every thing Aro, Marcus, and Caius say are part of the song as well.**

**Anyways, this is about how Aro, Marcus, and Caius found Jane and Alec way back when, before they were the largest coven of vampires in the world. It shows how Aro thinks of his guard, and how deeply he...let's call it 'cares' for them. I think the Volturi are extremely intriguing, and I was disappointed that SM didn't include much of a history, just that they were very old. I also felt that this song was way to perfect, and I actually have a whole video set up in my mind that would play during the song, but I have absolutely NO video skills, so this was the next best thing.**

**Finally, I do realize that this story seems a bit fast-paced. If you want me to go back and make this broader because you like the idea, then by all means tell me that. Just don't say 'It's too rushed.' then leave and never look at it again. Thanks you tons!**

**May your swords stay sharp,**

**InsideYourDreams24**

**_(All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all lyrics belong to A Perfect Circle, though I reeeeally wish I could own them both.)_**

* * *

Pet-the Story of Jane and Alec

We rushed passed the house, just the three of us. Bonfires raged but we didn't care, as if THEY could kill US. Unfortunately, they had pitchforks, and they were gathering quickly, deadly set on killing our targets, our treasures. We had only heard stories and rumors, but I was intrigued. A little girl who could cause you pain with a simple gaze, her twin brother who could make you lose your grip on reality. If they were powerful enough to scare the villagers now, they would be unstoppable vampires. I had to have them with me, such a waste to simply let them get burned like all the false witches in these times. I glanced towards Marcus as he ran, unheartedly, past everything around us. The sights, the scenes, they all meant nothing to him, such a poor soul. But I did what I had to do; he had to stay with us.

"Marcus, can you sense them at all?" I called; my voice did not change even though we were running at an extraordinary pace.

"I believe they're in the cottage straight ahead. Yes, most definitely, their bond is strong. I've never seen a relationship as strong as theirs before..." I heard a flicker of interest in his voice, and that was enough to send me into the house. We burst through the door, Marcus on my right, Caius on my left, ready to face anything and everything.

What we came upon was a small boy and an even smaller girl. The boy was kneeling by a close window, his arms set up on the windowsill, as if he were gazing outside. A girl stood behind him, holding him around his neck, laying her head in his shoulders. The room they were in was dreadfully empty, the cottage obviously long abandoned, the young ones must not have had anywhere else to go. The poor things, I thought, they will be much better off with us. The girl finally noticed us, and turned around, startled. Her brother turned with her in almost perfect synchronization. I could see the lines under their eyes, no doubt from countless sleepless nights of being on the lookout, hiding where ever they could. I placed my features to look kind, helpful as I silently walked towards the girl, she was essential.

"Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window. Go back to sleep." I placed my hand on her shoulder and guided her away from the closed window; I could hear the noises of the villagers gathering outside. I was briefly overcome by the girl's thoughts, her life.

Her name was Jane, her brother was Alec. They had been inseparable their whole life. They were twins but Alec took care of her more, though they were by far completely equal in intellect and strength. She didn't remember their parents, and Alec was the only family she ever knew. They begged, they starved, barely surviving as it was. As her life went on she discovered if she chose to, she could put others in pain, great pain. She liked this; it made her feel like less of a pitiful child begging on the streets. She could take control, MAKE people give her things. They also discovered her brother could lessen people's senses, make them look like statues while she silently took the food that they needed. But Alec was not as good at his power yet; he needed time to make it work, and a great amount of focus to keep it working. Eventually people realized what they could do, rumors spread quickly, and people demanded revenge. They had been running away like rats since then, so many moons ago she had lost count. They were nearly burned to death at the stake, if not for the coincidental thunderstorm that saved them. People had run in fear of their 'powers', which gave them the time to slink away and heal in the dark.

This was her life, the life for my taking. All of this I learned instantly as I pulled her gently from her brother's back. The room was shaken by a sudden loud noise, and the window flew open, the boy, Alec, too busy watching his sister with wide eyes to react in time. A burly man outside the house raised his pitchfork by its handle, and struck the boy hard on the head. He let out a cry, and fell lifelessly on his side, his long brown hair caressing his face.  
"

Alec!" His sister shrieked as she wretched herself from my arms and flew to her brother's side. She cradled his head as she turned him over, resting her hand on his cheek. I had to get her away from him of I was to turn her myself.

"Lay your head down child; I won't let the boogeyman come." I remembered her thoughts of one of the villagers' rampages. The leader of the group shouting wildly, his eyes like fire, he had terrified her as she watched him burned countless people that he declared 'unholy'. She gasped and turned her head back to me, her eyes wide with fright.

"Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums." She seemed entranced by me, like so many others. We were, of course, beautiful to our prey with our pale skin and my milky black eyes.

"Pay no mind to the rabble; pay no mind to the rabble." I continued, she surprisingly obeyed and started to get up and walk towards me, her brother coming to on the floor. Was it really going to be that easy? I brushed her shoulder again, and saw that she knew her brother would be okay. I chuckled internally and I began to lead her down a narrow hallway, "Head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of the war drums," I muttered, hearing the methodic cries of the villagers outside, banging together their various crude weapons. How silly these humans were, trying to mess with vampires,

"Pay no mind what other voices say, they don't care about you, like I do." I said, trying to gain her trust. I saw that they had been called many names, witches and other things they were not. They apparently couldn't fit in with other children, they were beggars, freaks.

"Safe from pain, and truth, and choice, and other poison devils, they don't give a f**k about you, like I do." I continued on as her stray thoughts led us to a bedroom. Perfect I thought, she can at least be on a bed when she is in excruciating pain. I guided her as she got under the covers, never taking her huge blue eyes off of me. Completely entranced as she was, she now trusted me completely.

"Just, stay with me," I said, her eyes already closing as she rested her head on a small pillow. Safe and ignorant, I thought. The poor girl didn't have any idea what was happening, or what was to come.

"Go back to sleep. Go, back to sleep," I lulled softly, leaning over her as I bite into her neck.  
Blood rushed into me, my instinct raged as I heard Marcus slam open the door, Caius right behind him. The girl had immediately started screaming as soon as the venom touched her skin. I focused on not killing her as I vaguely heard the others move around the room.  
"

Lay your head down child! I won't let the boogeyman come," Caius and Marcus echoed my words in loud, mocking tones, Caius laughed wickedly. He had never felt the need to talk with our 'jewels' before they were turned, and took amusement in how I consoled them, comforted them before finally making them one of us. He saw them as only that: jewels; lifeless, emotionless; meaningless beyond their pretty shine. He smiled in an evil way as I struggled to keep the girl silent and keep my mouth to her neck, giving her more of my venom.

"Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums!" he swiftly stepped, almost danced around us towards the window as Marcus seemed to pick up Caius' playful tone.

"Pay no mind to the rabble; pay no mind to the rabble!" continued Marcus in his rough, deep voice. He actually grinned as he slammed the windows shut so the villagers at least wouldn't see Jane as she screamed and struggled wildly. They both rushed up to me as I finally pulled away from her, my lust for her power overcoming my lust for her blood. My friends guided me out of the room. I was quite dazed, feeding was always a major luxury for the three of us, and we took great consideration in helping each other afterwards. On our way out of the bedroom, Marcus let go of my arm to grab hold of the door.

"Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums," Caius whispered slyly into my ear as Marcus slammed the door shut, and I heard Jane let out a ferocious scream inside. We all rushed to the larger room when we heard the villagers starting to run towards us, I quickly went over to Alec, who was sitting on another small cot. Marcus rushed to the door to block the villagers as Caius flew towards the window, shutting and slamming his back against it. We couldn't let anyone in with Jane in here; she was lost somewhere between the living and the immortal. I darted towards the boy, still hazy from feeding. He immediately backed up, from instinct and fear. I tried to speak calmly as if to fool him,

"I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies, and all your demons," I whispered harshly, Alec's wide eyes following my every look.

"Aro we don't have time for this! The villagers will be here soon!" Marcus yelled as he spied out a crack near the door. I ignored him, Alec would be mine to have whether Marcus liked it or not,

"I'll be the one to protect you from, a will to survive and a voice of reason," I spoke quickly as I inhaled his odd and appealing scent. It was very dulled, comforting, like a sleeping remedy.

"Aro listen to him, we have no time!" Caius growled from the window, his red eyes glaring with fury. They continued yelling but I ignored them, focusing on the small frightened boy. I heard brief noises outside, stirring.

"I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies and your choices son..." many voices echoing over my own, my willpower crumbling, Caius and Marcus yelling, Alec, the villagers, they all echoed around me in a meaningless throng.

"Aro we haven't the time!"

"What's happening..?"

"...are one of the same..."

**"Burn the witches!"**  
_"_Aro for God's sake!"  
"Where's my sister?"  
"...I must isolate you..."  
"What?!"  
**"Kill them!"**  
"Aro if you're going to change him do it now! ARO!"  
"The villagers are here!"  
"...isolate and save you from yourself!"

"Aro NOW!!" Marcus' final words flew at me as I lunged at the boy, my willpower finally breaking as I crushed his throat to my teeth. His blood was even more sweet and dulling, the most delectable aroma surrounding him. I could only but keep a grip on reality as it came and went. I briefly noticed my fellow vampires trying to help me; poor Marcus pressing against the door to keep out of sight.

"Swaying to the rhythm of the new world order and..." his grumble absent mindedly,

"...counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums." Caius joined in perfect synchronization, both of them glaring outside with thirsty eyes. I didn't care, I was content to standing here, drinking this most fine blood. The boy start to weaken, as his attempt to pull away became more feeble. Eventually he gave up, his head falling back, his ice-blue eyes half-closed. Marcus flew up to my face, looking me dead in the eyes,  
"

The bogeymen are coming, the bogeymen are coming!" his voice was full of mock and rage as he point a pale crooked finger towards the door, as I saw for the first time, that outside the house was a riot of flames and anarchy. I dropped Alec, his head hitting the floor, then slumping deathly still on his back.

"Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of the war drums." Marcus swung open the doors, flying first on my left, Caius second on my right, and finally me.

We crashed into the villagers, killing all and sparing no one. Caius and Marcus grabbed the first person they saw and hastily drank, their eyes filling in with a thick crimson. I grabbed one of the pitiful human's pitchforks and began twirling it around me, stabbing the mob through as the ground slowly grew damp with blood. I was not thirsty; I had purged myself on the boy's blood and nearly killed him. Caius and Marcus seemed to have everything under control, almost gleefully massacring every human in sight. They twirled and flew around each other in a sort of dance, each of them handling a crude human weapon which they gladly used against the villagers. I almost felt bad for our prey, some of them so entranced by their complex partnership and flawless features that they did not fight or flee as Caius or Marcus mercilessly cut them down. I skimmed past the house; Alec had actually regained consciousness from the venom and was twitching on the floor, no words or sound escaping his pursed lips.

"Stay with me, safe and ignorant..." I muttered, paranoid that if either of them did not want to join our coven, they would be lost forever, a sapphire in the rough waves of the ocean. I glanced in Jane's room. She was even scarier than Caius was when he was turned. She thrashed violently across the bed; her brown hair flying in every direction, shrill screeches piercing the air.

"Just, stay with me." If Jane did not want to stay, I would truly be afraid of her. She would need special attention and care if she was to be persuaded to be in the clan.  
I drifted back towards the front of the house, Caius and Marcus seemed just about finished hunting the last of the stranglers down. I did not know how long it took. Like I said, time was meaningless. I joined them in the doorway, I looked in at the children, thinking about how I, how we would teach them the rules of a vampire.

"I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones," I started off, quickly glancing for any villagers.

"Evil ones..." Caius muttered.

"...don't love you, son." Marcus finished, eyeing Alec, whose body was near the end of its transformation. And by the sounds coming from the other room, so was Jane. It did not take them nearly as long to turn as it did us, but they are small children, their bodies very frail to begin with. The venom would take less time. Alec's eyes clenched shut, his muscles tightening, back arched, lips tightly pressed together.

"Go back to sleep," all of us said at once. Immediately, noise in the bedroom ceased, as a dead silence filled the musky, blood-soaked air. Alec looked up at me upside down on his back, his mouth parted slightly from screaming, his wide eyes stunned and frighteningly aware. The brightest red eyes I had ever seen in my entire life, human or vampire. These children were definitely special, exquisite, and most importantly, they were mine.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!! I love hearing what people think of my thoughts, however disturbing or dull they may be ;)**


End file.
